All Is Well
by shasayaway123
Summary: Starfire has never had her first kiss and she knows exactly who she wants to share it with. But will the Boy Blunder make the move? Or will he make his famous hero excuse?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, DC comics does.**

My legs were pulled up to my chest as the movie played. It was the weekly movie night and Robin chose a movie that had to do with martial arts.

On my home planet lip contact had nothing to do with how you felt about someone. It was simply meant for the transfer on knowledge. Now here in my knew life on Earth, lip contact seems to always appear somewhere. From movies to the mall, lately it is all I see and lately, it is all I want.

I know exactly who I want it from but I fear he does not want it from me.

Our knees brushed and I stiffened.

"Star?" Robin whispered.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes Robin, I am the o-k."

He smiled in response and I went back to the movie. I looked around the room to see Cyborg and Beast Boy sleeping and Raven was no where to be found.

"Robin?"

"Yeah Star."

"It would appear that we are the only Titans awake and in this room." Robin looked around the room and blushed.

"It would appear so." He smiled and I did to.

"Starfire?"

"Yes Robin?"

"Do you like this movie?"

He must have noticed I was not watching the movie.

"No, I am sorry." He laughed.

"It's okay. I don't like it eather."

"But you were, as you might say, glued to the screan."

"That's only because I thought you liked it." I giggled.

"Would you like to turn it off"

"That would be delightful."

He turned it off and stood up. Robin offered his hand to help me up and I excepted.

"Do you wanna make some cookies?"

"Yes!" I jumped up and clapped.

We walked into the kitchen and started pulling possible ingredients for the cabinets and fridge.

After pouring, mixing and more pouring the batter was in the bowl and we just needed the oven to preheat. I turned to the sink and started washing my hands.

"Hey Star?"

"Yes-" I was cut short by a pile of batter being flung onto my face.

"Bring it." I said in a tone I would hear Robin use.

I flung the next piece of batter and I followed. Back and forth we fought.

After about the twentieth throw I slipped and fell face first on the floor. Luckily Robin came a picked me up. I slipped again and fell into him. His heads were now placed on the small of my back. My hands were pressed to his chest. Our eyes met and he connected his forehead to mine. I closed my eyes and breathed in the moment. It was complete bliss.

Suddenly without hesitation he pulled away.

My face was a deep red and I looked at the floor as I brush my hair behind my ear.

"Robin?"

"I'm sorry Star but we are hero. You and me, it wouldn't work." I felt a tear drop fall down my cheek.

"No Robin, it is I who should be apologizing. I let my feelings get a hold of me. It was the spur of the moment." His face softened as he nodded.

"If you would excuse me." I ran past Robin and to my room.

Once I had was in, I shut my door and fell on my bed. My tears absorbed into my fluffy purple bed spread. I knew deep down something like that would happen. Only if I could have prevented it sooner.

I laid they for about an hour. It was sixty minutes filled of tears and regrets. Then there was a knock.

"Starfire can I come in?" I shut my eyes tight.

"I suppose." He entered the code and walked over to where I lay.

"I'm sorry." He said as he took a seat next to me.

"No Robin it is-"

"It is you should who be apologizing?" I sat up and pulled my knees to my chest, then nodded.

"No it's not. You see Star, I was brought up to not love but fight. Love made me week and I couldn't afford that. But know here at the tower with the team, with you, I learned to..love. I know that sounds cheesy but it's true. I'm really, really sorry about what I had said earlier."

"It is alright Robin I over reacted."  
"No you didn't. You know, we never did get to kiss earlier."

My eyes flickered up at him and he smiled. I did not move afraid he might change his mind. But he did not. He scooter closer to me and brushed my cheek with his thumb. I could feel my heart pounding and I was sure he could too. Finally he cupped the back of my neck with his other hand and pulled me in.

His lips were soft against mine and it was slow and deep. It felt like the rest of the world paused just so the very moment can take place. It was perfect.

When he released I opened my eyes and smiled. I must have looked like a fool but I could not help it.

"I don't see why it took me so long to do that." I laughed and he smiled.

"It was perfect Robin. It was worth the wait." His smile was now smaller and I could tell he was admiring me.

"Though I do not want you to make me wait that long for my next kiss."

"Alright." He smiled as he went in and gave me another. He released me then just starred into my eyes.

"That was my second kiss." He didn't looked surprised which calmed me a little but also hurt me.

"And it won't be your last." He tucked my hair behind my ears and smiled. "I don't want to have to share you with any other guy."

"I am glad." Yet again we kissed, which was even better then the last.


End file.
